Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Rache ist süß
Der gewaltige Jet landet. Natürlich bekommt auch Sombores das mit und wendet sich von Georg ab, der darüber dankbar ist und das Weite sucht. Aus der Halberd steigt, welch ein Wunder, Meta-Knight aus, gefolgt von Mace und Trident, während sich Waddle Halb fürsorglich (und tatsächlich professionell) um Kirby kümmert. "Du!", brüllt Galacta sofort. "Ja, ich. Gib es zu, du warst es, der Kirby so zugerichtet hat!", brüllt Meta zurück. "Na und? Ich brauchte Information! Und schließlich heiligt der Zweck die Mittel." Meta ist ja schon allerhand gewöhnt, aber er hatte gedacht, dass sein Vater ein wenig was vom Rechtsystem versteht. Eine unschuldige Person derart zu verletzen für eine Information, dass ist das letzte. "Das nennst du Gerechtigkeit?" "Das musst ausgerechnet DU sagen! Das Unrecht in Person..." Meta sieht an Galacta vorbei, und bemerkt Sombores der sich vom Acker macht. "Ich denke da hinten läuft ein größeres Unrecht!" Galacta dreht sich um und sieht Sombores. "Stehen geblieben im Namen der Gerechtigkeit! Und vor allem... HER MIT MEINER MASKE!!" Meta entscheidet sich dafür, dass einer der beiden den anderen umbringen wird und ordnet den Rückflug an. Klammheimlich verschwinden sie, die Halberd startet. Im Flug vorbei an der Szenerie beobachtet Meta die beiden, die bislang nur zu reden scheinen. "Ich hasse sie beide...", denkt er. Georg kommt langsam wieder zu sich, und bemerkt, dass er sich in einer Flugmaschine befindet. "Melanie..." Er sieht aus dem Fenster und dank Halbs Orientierungssinnes flog die Halberd erstmal eine Extrarunde und ist gerade über Esteen. "Melanie, ich bin gleich wieder da. Das war mein letzter Versuch, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Jetzt ist es genug." Georg müht sich hoch, und durchforstet die Schränke leise. In einem findet er einen Fallschirm. "Made by Halb..? Was soll den das heißen... ach egal, ich muss hier raus..." Georg nimmt den Fallschirm und sucht eine Luke. Zu allem Überfluss landete er auch als erstes auf der Brücke, wo er prompt von Meta begrüßt wird: "Du bist zwar verletzt aber immernoch ein verhafteter Verbrecher." Georg ignoriert Meta und sieht einen Notausgang, den er öffnet. Ihm fällt das sichtlich schwer, und die hysterischen Kommentare von der Mannschaft der Halberd machen die Sache auch nicht gerade erfreulicher macht. Mit dem Kommentar "Man sieht sich!" springt Georg aus der Halberd, über Esteen ab. Einige Zeit später "Georg, was ist mit dir passiert?", fragt Melanie ihren Bruder, der verletzt ankommt. "Ach das ist nichts, keine Sorge. Mich interessiert mehr, wie es dir geht." "Ja… ehm, ich sitze hier nun schon seit Tagen rum, und hab hier paar Chemiebücher die ich gelesen habe. Aber was mir das bringt, weiß ich jetzt auch nicht. Wo sind wir eigentlich?" "Gestatten, hier zu Lionel." "Wer?", fragt Melanie. "Lionel, Forensiker des Waddle 8. Sonst noch Probleme?" "Ähm… Wo sind wir?" "Bei mir." "Äh, äh… Wo?" "Nicht auf Traumland." "Dann etwa über Traumland??" "Sieht das hier wie ne Wolkenzucht aus? Nein, unter Traumland, wenn dus genau wissen willst, in einem Untergrund von Esteen." "Ääääääh…? Ok… Was soll ich hier?" Georg schaltet sich ein. "Melanie, du kennst Lionel doch. Er hat auch ein chemisches Talent – und kann dir sicher helfen." "So? Also… Lionel?" "Was…" "Ich wollte ein Elixier herstellen, ein E…" Lionel sagt mit spöttischer Stimme: "Hah… Diese komischen Dinger, die Elementsfähigkeiten verleihen? Stümperhaft…" Melanie ist erstaunt. "Wieso stümperhaft? Sie sind doch recht stark, zumal sie die Fähigkeiten…" "…in geringem Umfang verleihen und zum Teil auch Nebenwirkungen haben. Die hätte man ruhig noch ausmerzen können. Zumal man eindeutig beim Feuerelixier bemerken kann, wie dumm sie wurde." Melanie ist leicht überfordert. "Kannst du mir das nachher noch mal erklären?" Lionel murrt… und sagt: "Wenns sein muss." Während Lionel seiner Cousine Melanie einige Chemikalien zeigt, macht sich Georg wieder auf den Weg. Er will neue Mitglieder für La Nuit suchen, die seiner Schwester die Treue halten, um die Sekte wieder zu alter Kraft zu bringen. Er legt seinen Mantel an und zieht sich eine Maske auf. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg nach Whis-Ôrette. Dort angekommen klingelt er an einer Tür, deren Farbe bereits abblättert. Und obwohl das gesamte Haus sehr schäbig wirkt, weiß Georg genau, dass der Bewohner genau der richtige ist, um seiner Schwerster zu helfen. Denn hier wohnt Ivan, einer der besten Rechner und Fechter Traumlands. Bereits nach einigen Augenblicken öffnet ein kleiner, missmutig blickender Mann mit einem Zylinder auf dem Kopf die Tür. "Wer ist... Georg! Wie kommst du denn hier her?" "Hallo Ivan. Kann ich reinkommen?" "Ehm, ich hab dir gerade eine Frage gestellt." "Rein jetzt", sagt Georg energisch, der schon immer eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Ivans Sturheit hatte. "Ich..." Doch Georg hat ihn schon durch die Tür geschoben. "Kennst du La Nuit?", fragt Georg. Ivan, der einsieht, dass Georg in den Fall sturer sein wird als er, antwortet: "Etwa die komische Sekte da aus dem Norden? Hier gehen Gerüchte um, dass die langsam vor die Hunde geht. Der Führer muss eine reine Niete sein. "Der Führer von La Nuit ist meiner Schwester", sagt Georg, der Ivan böse ansieht. "Aber du hast Recht. La Nuit ist ein Witz, seit kaum noch ein Mitglied Melanie die Treue hält. Und genau darum bin ich hier. Du sollst La Nuit beitreten um meine Schwester zu unterstützen. "Ich soll was? Wenn du mir damals während unser Schulzeit nicht imemr die Schläger vom Hals gehalten hättest, würde ich dich achtkantig rauswerfen. Nun, ich machs, aber eins will ich klarstellen: Damit sind wir quitt. Und zwar komplett." Georg nickt, sichtlich erleichter. "Also, wir gehen zuerst nach Esteen und weihen meine Schwester ein. Sie wird dich auch offiziell in die Sekte aufnehmen. Dann können wir nach Noirdorf reisen und die Sekte umstrukturieren. Ivan nickt, wenn auch wenig begeistert und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg. Eine laute Explosion ist zu hören. Ein Kommentar wie "Doch nicht gleich so explosiv..." weist darauf hin, dass Melanie wohl eine Kleinigkeit falsch gemacht hat. Lionel läuft leicht fluchend raus, und Melanie fängt an ein bisschen aufzuräumen. Auf einmal legt sich ihr ein Degen über die Schulter und gleitet langsam weiter nach vorne. Melanie stockt, und sagt nichts. "Ich nehme an, bei Ihnen handelt es sich um Melanie Moonta..." Melanie antwortet leicht beunruhigt: "Das ist gut möglich. Wer will das wissen?" Der Degen wird in die Luft geschwungen und zurückgezogen. "Gestatten, Ivan Arcta." "Wer?" "Wie ich bereits sagte." "Ähm ja... ok...?" "Georg bat mich, Sie zu unterstützen. Er redete von einer La Nuit Umstrukturierung, und ich bin wohl dabei hilfreich." "In... Ordnung... ähm, im Moment weiß ich leider nichts davon...?" "Hm. Warum sollte ich dann herkommen..." "Also ich für meinen Teil bin grad am Forschen. Elixiere und sowas." "Hm... klingt sicher nicht gerade unkostspielig. Wie sieht es denn so mit La Nuit Finanzen aus?" "Ähm... ähm... ääääääääh..." "Wir werden wohl noch einiges zu tun haben. Nun denn, so sei es. Also hier ist das 'Hauptquartier' oder wie?" Aus dem Nebenraum kann man hören "Nein, sieht das hier aus wie eine Stätte für so irre wie diesen Sombores Violen?" "Ok, ich höre Stimmen, das ist schon komisch. Also Melanie, wie wollen Sie weiter verfahren?" "Weiß nicht... Georg hat das doch eingefädelt, oder?" "Richtig. Soll ich dann auf ihn warten?" "Wäre wohl besser..." Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}